Who Knew
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Shannon and Stella fanfic. High school fic so completely AU. lyrics are not owned by me either are Shannon or Stella but Sara is mine :  hope you enjoy and please read the Author note at the end of the story. One-shot


Okay I know this is going to be weird as I think that this is the first one of its kind on here (I am not going to go through 175 fanfic to make sure so sorry if it isn't). But I came across this song while listening to my IPod so I decided to make a high school fanfic about it. It is Shannon and Stella (kinda obvious that they are my favourite couple (I don't care if they aren't together they are cute) and I know I used a double brackets .

**You took my hand**

**You showed me how**

**You promised me you'd be around**

**Uh huh**

**That's right**

The words rung through her earphones as she walked around the corridor of her high school, she sighed at the thought that this used to be her and her best friends song up until three days ago. She had made the mistake of experimenting with her sexuality with her best friend; the outcome had meant two afternoon detentions and a stern talking to by her parent's about when and where was the right place to kiss another person at school. And that definitely hadn't be the right place or time by kissing Sara in the school deputy's office because you were rebelling against him.

The thought about the fight that had started after made a tear slide down her face, seeing that there was no one sitting under the tree that looked over the oval through the window she decided to take the spot and maybe watch her two older brothers muck around and play a game off soccer

**I took your words**

**And I believed**

**In everything**

**You said to me**

**Yeah huh**

**That's right**

The thought of the words made another tear trek its way down her face, hastily swiping it away she walked out of the corridor and towards the tree as she made it to the tree she leant her bag against the tree making herself comfortable as she leant comfortably against the trunk of the tree, it giving her some relieve from the burning summer sun.

**If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong**

**I know better**

**Cause you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew?**

The stupid thing was that she knew that the friendship would never work out, she had hoped and tried to believe that even though her best friend no scratch that her ex-best friend would be there for her through thick and thin. How wrong had she been, they hadn't even been through their first fight before Sara wouldn't talk to her for a week calling her a confused whore before walking off and going back to her old group. The old group of Sara's was the 'popular' group and made her nearly throw up at the thought of how the girls treated Sara.

Sara was one of the handfuls of teenagers who went to the public school that were rich. Sara's parents could have easily paid for the teenager to go to one of the most expensive schools in the state but they had decided to try and keep the teenager down to earth, this clearly hadn't been achieved when the 'popular' girls decided to take Sara out onto shopping trips and Sara ended up paying for everything and not having a care in the world making her one of the most liked girls in the school.

**Remember when we were such fools**

**And so convinced and just too cool**

**Oh no**

**No no**

**I wish I could touch you again**

**I wish I could still call you friend**

**I'd give anything**

"Hey your name is Stella isn't it?" asked a tall, skinny brunette girl startling Stella through the music playing through her earphones, now noticing that tears had been making their way down her face she hastily tried to fix her face up before the older girl stopped the hurried movements of her hands before bring a tissue out of her pocket and wiping her face gently riding her of the tears.

"Yeah it is" said Stella as she pulled her earphones out and hung her head as she noticed that the girl had not moved from her couched position next to her.

"My name is Shannon by the way" said the older teenager as she placed her bag beside the tree and leant against it much in the same way that Stella had done, a small sign escaping past her lips.

"Hi" was all that Stella could say as she played awkwardly with her headphones around her fingers as she sat nervously next to the beautiful girl.

"You okay? You seemed really upset" Stella nodded her head as she looked up hearing her brother cheering about the goal that he just scored, a small smile made its way across Stella's lips as she watched her brothers antics.

**When someone said count your blessings now**

**'fore they're long gone**

**I guess I just didn't know how**

**I was all wrong**

**They knew better**

**Still you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew**

"You are related to Frank right?" asked Shannon as she smiled at the younger woman

"Is that why you are? To get to my brother because if that is it then you can leave right now" growled Stella the smile that had adorned her lips moments before now a large scowl

"Wow calm down shorty, I am not here to hook up with your brother, well either of them I don't bat that way if you get what I mean" said Shannon as she held her hands up in a surrender position in front of her as she watched the younger teenager calm down

"Sorry I am just emotional today" whispered Stella as she looked from the older teenager over to the two older siblings of the Degastino family

"Hey it is okay" said Shannon as she placed a hand on Stella's shoulder and rubbed her back comfortingly before long Stella was pretty much half leaning against the older girl.

**Yeah yeah**

**I'll keep you locked in my head**

**Until we meet again**

**Until we**

**Until we meet again**

**And I won't forget you my friend**

**What happened?**

"You know Stella, the reason that I came over here is because the dance next week, well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" Stella turned her head to see if Shannon was telling the truth and seeing the absolute truth in her eyes she nodded before Shannon wrapped her arm around Stella's waist inviting Stella to lean against her front

"I have to ask thought, why me?" asked Stella as she made herself comfortable in between the older teenagers legs her back resting against Shannon's front.

"Why not you?" Asked Shannon as though it was the most stupid question in the world "I have had a crush on you for a long time, I remember the first time that I watched my first game of soccer with my two friend It was the game that I was watching of you, you were the best player on the team and the way that you ran up and down the field as though you were alive, that is when I realised that I liked you. I only got the guts up to talk to you today" as Shannon spoke with such passion Stella's smile broadened by the second making Stella's jaw start hurt because of how large her smile was.

**If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong and**

**That last kiss**

**I'll cherish**

Stella leant once again against Shannon's front as the older woman once again held her tight as the older teenager smiled. Placing a kiss to Stella's temple both teenagers smiled contently as they watched the older boys play around on the field making the scene around them peaceful even though there was the bustle of hundreds of voices mixing together they sat contently together talking about friends and their upcoming date, by the end of the lunch period Shannon and Stella where officially going out. Not noticing that watching the whole event was a girl who was now having a constant flow of tears going down her face. 'But I guess I deserve it' thought Sara as she walked away dejectedly the last paragraphs of the song running through her head giving her a sense of irony as she hung her head as she passed the group of girls who had damaged their friendship from the beginning.

**Until we meet again**

**And time makes**

**It harder**

**I wish I could remember**

**But I keep**

**Your memory**

**You visit me in my sleep**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

**My darling**

**I miss you**

_Hey Guys I hope you liked this little story and I hope you review it. If I get say 8 reviews I will write some more song fics/ fics and post them up tomorrow and Sunday (Australia time) But please keep In mind that I am doing my year eleven certificate and I have exams in 4 weeks so I do have to study. Hope to hear from you and as usual I willing to write any stories that are open to idea's just send me a review about your idea or PM me. Shannon._


End file.
